japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Pollock
Michael B. Pollock (born on March 9, 1965) is an American voice actor best known as the voice of Dr. Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He is also known for doing many characters in various English version of anime, and video games. He provided voices for the narrator, Raoul Contesta, and Drayden in the Pokémon series. He does Adon Coborlwitz in Berserk, Meat in Ultimate Muscle, Langston Lickatoad in Viva Piñata, Suikyou from the Ikki Tousen series and Beast in the motion comic adaptation of Astonishing X Men. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ah! My Goddess – Lord Of Terror (Ep. 22 to 24) *Ah! My Goddess Flights of Fancy – Priest *Aoi Sekai no Chushin de – Guligi & Marcus *Aria The Animation – Namihemi Anno *Aria The Natural – Namihemi Anno *Aria The Orgination – Namihemi Anno *Bakuman – Fumio Mashiro *Berserk – Adon *Fighting Foodons – Hot Doggone It *The Gokusen – Kouzou Wakamatsu *Holy Knight – Lilith's Father *Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny – Suikyou *Ikki Tousen Great Guardians – Suikkyou *Ikki Tousen Xtreme Xecutor – Daiou Bokuroku, Suikyou & Zenfuku *Kirby Right Back At Ya! – Chef. Shitake, Kit Cosmos, Mayor Len Blustergas & Samo *Knight Hunters – Hiroshi Maeda, Father & Reiji Takatori *Kodai Oja Kyoryu King D Kids Adventure Yokuryu Densetsu – Duke Dumas (Ep. 23) & Helga *The Legend of Snow White – Boss (Ep. 15 to 52) *Magic User's Club! – Expert Commentator *Midori Days – Monk (Ep. 11) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 – Norm Basilicok *One Piece – the Announcer *Phoenix – Chamberlain (Dawn Chapter), Farmer (Transformation Chapter), Kahei (Transformation Chapter), Lamp (Resurrection Chapter) & Soldier (Transformation Chapter) *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl – Connally (Ep. 66 to 68), Matthew (Ep. 59), Shuckle (Ep. 65), Charon (4 Episodes), Chief of Police (Ep. 115), Mr. Contesta (Ep. 161 to 191), Noodle Maker (Ep. 117) & Sayer (Ep. 138 to 141) *Pokémon – Denjiro *Pokemon Advance – Alex (Ep. 9), the Narrator (Ep. 21 to 145), Policeman (Ep. 125), Raoul Contesta (4Kids) & Sebastian (Ep. 110 & 111) *Pokémon Chronicles – the Narrator & Viper *Pokémon Black and White – Drayden *Queen's Blade Rebellion – Dogura (Ep. 1, 5, 10 & 11) & Elder (Ep. 1, 3, 7 & 11) *Rio Rainbow Gate! – Tom Howard *Samurai Deeper Kyo – Muramasa *Seven of Seven – Rokuzo Suzuki *Shingu Secret of the Stellar Wars – Cabinet Secretary & Velosh *Shura no Toki Age of Chaos – Sasuke *The Slayers Evolution R – Additional Voice *The Slayers Revolution – Additional Voice *Sonic Boom – Dr. Eggman *Sonic X – Dr. Eggman, Ella & Gerald Robotnik (4 Episodes) *Space Pirate Mito – Nandab *Tai Chi Chasers – Additional Voice *Ultimate Muscle – Meat *Viva Piñata – Langston Lickatoad *World War Blue – Marcus & Guligi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Arthur Hawkins, Old man duelist & Grerimo (Ep. 145 & 146) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Jean Louis Bonaparte *??? Anime Film *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 – President (The Boss) & Yu Tokahara *Berserk The Golden Age Arc II The Battle for Doldrey – Adon *Bokutachi Pichu Brothers Fusen Sodo no Maki – the Narrator *Cutie Honey (live action movie) – Gokji/Group Manager *Demon Fighter Kocho – Professor Kamo *Domain of Murder – Inspector Yamagishi *Gin Rei – Issei *Hades Project Zeorymer – a Innocent bystander, Lurahn & the Narrator *Holy Knight – Lilith's Father *Ikki Tousen Shugaku Toshi Keppuroku – Additional Voice *Joe vs. Joe – George Takizawa *Jungle Emperor Leo – Dr. Moustache *Magic User's Club! – Katsuhito Kubo & Minoru Minowa *Miss Hokusai – Manjido *Mobile Suit Gundam UC – Norm Basilicok *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin – Teabolo Mass *Munto – Shozet Elder *Munto 2 Beyond the Walls of Time – Crew, Shigeru & Shozet Elder *Pokémon the Movie I Choose You! – Bonji *Pocket Monsters Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi 2001 – the Narrator *Pokémon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel – Volcanion *Pokémon Destiny Deoxys – the Narrator *Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker – the Narrator *Pokémon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew – the Narrator & the Referee *Promare – Deus Prometh *Twin Signal – Professor Otoi *The Weathering Continent – Deputy Commander *Welcome to the Space Show – Moose Alien & Neppo *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' – A Newscaster *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Sonic Forces – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Boom Fire & Ice – Dr. Eggman *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Dr. Eggman, Fastidious Beaver & Mayor Fink *Smite – High Noon Sylvanus *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Lost World – Dr. Eggman *Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed – Dr. Eggman *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Generations – Dr. Eggman & Dr. Eggman (Classic) *Sonic Colors – Dr. Engman *Sonic Free Riders – Dr. Eggman *Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing – Dr. Eggman *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Unleashed – Dr. Eggman & Zonshen *Viva Piñata Trouble in Paradise – Langston Lickatoad *Sega Superstars Tennis – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rivals 2 – 'Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rush Adventure – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic and the Secret Rings – King Shahryar *Sonic Rivals – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic the Hedgehog – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Riders – Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog – Dr. Eggman & Professor Gerald Robotnik *Sonic Rush – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Team Sonic Racing – Dr. Eggman *??? Quotes *I give out the names Sonic! Burnbot attackkkk! Knownable Roles *'Dr. Eggman' in Sonic the Hedgehog *'Arthur Hawkins' in Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Raoul Contesta' in Pokemon *'Adon Coborlwitz' in Berserk *'Meat' in Ultimate Muscle *'Langston Lickatoad' in Viva Piñata *'Suikyou' in the Ikki Tousen series *'Beast' in the motion comic adaptation of Astonishing X Men Trivia *His bloodtype is ???. *His hobbies are ???. *His star sign is a Pisces. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Snake. *??? Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS